Mr Monk Loves His Brother
by iloveromance
Summary: After rescuing Ambrose from a house fire, Adrian confides in Sharona and realizes how much his brother really means to him. (Episode: "The Three Pies")


In the car on the way home, he said nothing, almost oblivious to Sharona who sat beside him, talking incessantly. It was annoying to say the least but he tolerated it.

"I-I just can't believe it." She said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I can't believe that you, Adrian Monk ran into a burning house and I can't believe that Ambrose went outside! This is like, the most incredible thing that's ever happened. Don't you think so, Adrian?"

But he sat perfectly still, unable to say a word. He'd been so worried about Ambrose (who was, in a sense, his only family) that he'd given no thought to rushing into his brother's house in an effort to save his life. And he still couldn't fathom how he could have done such a thing.

Warmth settled on his shoulder; a hand. Sharona.

"Adrian? Are you all right?"

He looked up, noticing the familiar concern in her eyes. He knew that she wanted to help, as she always did but the way he was feeling, he knew that there was nothing she could possibly do to make things better.

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you sure you're okay?"

Finally he sighed. "No, I'm not."

She scoffed. "God, I'm such an idiot! Of course you're not okay! What's wrong with me? That had to have been traumatic for you, thinking that Ambrose could have died in that fire. And oh my God… You… you ran into the house and saved him! You're a hero, Adrian! I'm very proud of you!"

Adrian appreciated the compliment of course, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Adrian, what is it?"

"It's Ambrose."

Her face registered a look of alarm. "Ambrose, oh my God, he's okay, isn't he? I mean, the paramedics said he didn't suffer any physical injuries from the fire, but-."

"It's not the fire, Sharona."

"Then what is it?"

"Ambrose thinks he's responsible."

"That's crazy! He didn't start that fire! His neighbor did! Why would he even think-."

"No, not the fire! I'm talking about Trudy."

Her eyebrows rose. "What about Trudy?"

"We got into a fight."

"You and Trudy?"

"No. Ambrose and I. At the house. He told me that he loved me and I… I don't know, I panicked. He doesn't… say it very often… okay, never and…"

"Adrian, lots of people have trouble expressing their emotions."

"Yes, but I-…"

"You what?"

"I told him that people who love each other don't go seven years without calling."

"What did he say to that?"

"H-He…."

"Adrian…"

"He said that Trudy had called him and asked him to bring her some cough medicine."

"Yeah, so?"

"So if she hadn't…." He paused, fighting the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He could not cry, not in front of Sharona.

"Look, just take your time, okay? Everything will be all right. Now, what were you going to say?"

"Ambrose thinks that if he hadn't asked Trudy to pick up the cough medicine that she wouldn't have been in that parking garage and she wouldn't have-."

As he expected, Sharona gasped. "Oh my God…"

He nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ambrose can't really believe-."

"But he does, Sharona. I've never seen him so upset."

"Of course he was upset. Oh my god, he must have been living with this for… oh Adrian…"

When his eyes met Sharona's he saw that she was crying. He reached for a wipe and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She said taking the wipe. "That's really sweet of you, Adrian. But how are you doing?"

"You've already asked met hat."

"Right and you never really answered."

"I-."

"Adrian… Do you think…."

"What?"

"Do you think that Dr. Kroger might be able to help Ambrose? He's done wonders for you."

"He can't leave the house, remember?"

"But he did, thanks to you."

Adrian smiled. "He did, didn't he?"

"Actually, you know what? Ambrose doesn't need Dr. Kroger."

"Why would you say that?"

Against his wishes, Sharona hugged him. "Because he has you."

The hug was uncomfortable but Adrian couldn't help smiling. And he could almost see Trudy smiling as well.

THE END


End file.
